


Lazos Rotos

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que Mello se va de Wammy’s House, muchas cosas cambian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazos Rotos

** Lazos Rotos **

 

El día que Mello se va de Wammy’s House, muchas cosas cambian.

 

Near se encierra aún más en sí mismo, aislado totalmente de sus compañeros, al ninguno de ellos estar interesado con él. Es terrible, pero la única interacción que tenía con niños de su edad eran las veces que Mello iba a molestarlo.

 

Linda cambia el estilo de sus pinturas. De los paisajes coloridos y las situaciones fantásticas que retrataba, pasa a escenas apocalípticas y mundos áridos. Sus lienzos se tiñen del rojo de la sangre y el gris de la soledad.

 

La mayoría de los niños del orfanato sienten que algo falta, demasiado acostumbrados a los gritos e insultos del pequeño rubio. Es extraño no verlo discutir con los profesores sobre por qué las notas de Near son superiores a las suyas.

 

Incluso Roger comienza a comportarse diferente. En el fondo, el hombre se pregunta si podría haber hecho o dicho algo para impedir la huida de su antiguo pupilo.

 

El único que no cambia sus hábitos es Matt.

 

La mayoría se sorprende al principio. Al ser el pelirrojo el mejor amigo de Mello esperaban que también fuera el más afectado por su partida.

 

Sin embargo, Matt sigue igual. Todos los días se levanta quince minutos antes de que termine el horario del desayuno; se saltea la clase de Aritmética; no come sus vegetales; pasa todo el día pegado a su consola portátil; es el primero en terminar la cena y se escapa las noches de luna llena para dormir en el techo.

 

El único cambio visible es que retira el chocolate completamente de su dieta.

 

Quizás si hubiese sido otra la situación, nadie lo hubiese notado. Pero es el chocolate, la golosina favorita de Mello. Los dos amigos solían asaltar las cocinas para atiborrarse del dulce cada vez que podían.

 

Por eso todos lo saben. A Matt le duele. La ausencia de Mello le duele más de lo que está dispuesto a admitirle a los demás. A sí mismo.

 

El día que Mello se va de Wammy’s House, muchas cosas cambian.

 

Pero lo más importante, es que el lazo más importante que había llegado a lograr (el único, posiblemente) queda roto.

 

Destrozado.

 

FIN


End file.
